


to see him, hear him, and feel him

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Series: never to be satisfied with the present [6]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyotr dries off Bob</p>
            </blockquote>





	to see him, hear him, and feel him

_1892_

 

You can't believe it. Looking at him now. He's waiting for you. Your hands tremble at the thought of touching him again.

And it has only been a minute since the last time.

You walk into the room with a towel that you wrap around his shoulders. He looks up at you and smiles. Your fingers run through his wet hair as you start to wonder at how lucky you are. So lucky to have him.

His eyes close as his arms wrap around your waist. His face pressed into your stomach. You hold him tighter and wish that he was standing up.

A moment later you think that he must be a mind reader because he is suddenly pressing kisses to your cheeks. You sigh. There's a thought going through your mind that this should last forever, but then it is gone and he is taking you to his bedroom.

When inside, you inhale his scent and a warm feeling spreads through you.

You both sit on the bed.

Before you even realize it, both of you are undressed. Drinking in the sight of him, you begin to kiss down his shoulder and he stops you. Confused, you look up to see him shaking his head. You let him lead you on to your back, where he proceeds to map you with his fingers.

When he finally gets back up to you, you can feel him on your stomach. He smirks and you are suddenly touching each other. His face is pressed into your neck and you wish that you could see it, but it doesn't matter. Both of you finish in a matter or seconds.

Now he is lying beside you. He starts laughing as he turns towards you to press his face into your side. You plant a kiss on the top of his head and smile.

There is so much you want to say. So much you probably should say. You wrap your arms around him and say nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of a scene in a documentary I saw.


End file.
